Lassie
: "I Sacrifice LASSIE!!!!!" : —Jacob Sacrificing Lassie in the magic circle. Lassie 'is an animal character in Ernesto vs Jacob. She resides in Blackgrass Meadows with her owner, Ernesto Ibarra. Lassie protects Ernesto at any cost and was willing to give up her life to save him, as seen when she tried to attack Jacob during his fight against Ernesto and then she was sacrificed by Jacob in the magic circle. Overview Personality Lassie was shown to be a loyal and protective dog who was willing to do anything to save the life of whom she loves. Lassie also seemed to be a calm but yet an aggressive dog for unknown people, this was demonstrated when as soon as the doorbell was rang, she ran barking to the door and tried to intimidate whoever was there. Lassie was fearless and brave, this however costed her life when she tried to defend Ernesto from Jacob during his fight, and was sacrificed in the magic circle by Jacob. Pre-Ernesto vs Jacob Lassie was born in Nicaragua, at one point in her life she was adopted by Ernesto Ibarra and they quickly formed a bond between them to the point that she would protect him from anything and be loyal to him. History 'Ernesto vs Jacob Lassie was present in Ernesto's house when Jacob arrived for the first time, when the bell rang, she quickly got up and ran barking to the door intimidating Jacob until she was calmed by Ernesto. One week later, Ernesto accompanied by Lassie went to the food store nearby their house, however just before Ernesto could leave the place, Jacob came from behind him and attacked Ernesto with a bat knocking him out and nearly killing him, Lassie couldn't do anything to protect her owner and and froze from the impression, this allowed Jacob to kidnap Lassie and take over all Ernesto properties, including his house. Several days later, Lassie stayed in the house while Jacob was under its control, however he would treat her good enough to take care of her. Ernesto vs Jacob 2 ' Three weeks after Ernesto's death from drinking the Elixir of Life while not being worthy enough, Lassie kept living in her old house with Jacob. One day, Ernesto's cousin Kesler, sent Jarliev to the house to retrieve a Resurrection Stone in order to use it to bring Ernesto back to life. Kesler's plan succeeded and when Ernesto was resurrected, he started fighting Jacob in revenge for his death. After seeing that, Lassie immediately defended her old owner Ernesto and tried to attack Jacob, however he took her to the magic circle which was used to resurrect Ernesto, and used it to disintegrate Lassie, killing her. Ernesto was enrage for Lassie's death, and it motivated him to defeat Jacob and managed to sent him to jail after winning the fight. Death Killed By * Herself ''(Sacrifice) '' * Jacob After resurrecting Ernesto, he attacked and fought against Jacob, Lassie tried to defend her old owner and defended him by attacking Jacob, however he took her to the magic circle which was used to resurrect Ernesto, and used it to disintegrate Lassie, killing her. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Lassie has killed: * None. Relationships [[Ernesto Ibarra|'Ernesto Ibarra]] Ernesto was Lassie's owner. She was extremely loyal to him, as shown when she barks at anyone who comes close to their house and would defend him from any danger. She ended up sacrificing for him when she attacked Jacob in order to defend her owner, which reveals that she was willing to sacrifice her life in order to protect him. Ernesto was horrified watching this, and her death motivated him to defeat Jacob, and after the fight he sent Jacob to jail. Jacob ' Lassie and Jacob had a hostile relationship. Lassie distrusted Jacob when he first came to Ernesto's house and had to be calmed down by Ernesto. After Jacob nearly killed Ernesto with a bat, he took over all Ernesto's properties including his house and even Lassie. Some days later, Lassie slowly came to accept Jacob and he would take care of her, however they still disliked at each other. Several weeks later, shortly after Ernesto was resurrected, he attacked Jacob for causing his death. After seeing that, Lassie finally armed herself with courage and attacked Jacob to defend his former owner, however this lead to her own death, as Jacob took her to the magic circle and disintegrated her. Appearances * 'Ernesto vs Jacob ' * [[Ernesto vs Jacob 2|'Ernesto vs Jacob 2]]' ' Trivia * She is the first animal to be featured in Ernesto vs Jacob. * She and Link are played by the same dog. * She is a English Cocker Spaniel. * Her appearances in Ernesto vs Jacob were accidental, so they were improvised. Category:Ernesto vs Jacob Characters Category:Ernesto vs Jacob 2 Characters Category:Animals Category:Deceased